A Hike in the Woods
by Dix Princesse
Summary: Endymion and his friends, the generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite go on a nature hike. They take a break at a waterfall and they find a hidden passageway to a lagoon. There they make some new friends.... PLZ RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Characters in the story belong to Toei Animation and Takeuchi Naoko-sama, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadd, you get the pic. I'm using the Japanese names, so if you're a dubbie please consult the chart. More AN's at the end of the story.  
  
--------------------------------  
NA Dub=Japan:  
  
Darien=Endymion(Mamoru)  
Jedite=Jadeite  
Neflite=Nephrite  
Zoycite(female)=Zoisite(male)  
Malachite=Kunzite  
*Kunzite and Zoisite have no relationship in this story whatsoever except for them being good friends  
  
Serena=Selenity(Usagi)  
Amy=Ami  
Raye=Rei  
Lita=Makoto  
Mina=Minako  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~A Hike In The Woods~*~  
**by**  
~Haruka~  
  
(Scene: Forest; Endymion and friends/generals are hiking; Endymion is excited and goes really fast and other guys have trouble catching up)  
  
  
Endymion: Come on, you guys! Hurry up!  
  
Zoisite: Hey, Endymion! Slow down!  
  
Jadeite: Yeah, you're going way too fast!  
  
Endymion: No, you guys are just going too slow.  
  
Nephrite: Can we stop for a sec? You know, to take a break?  
  
Endymion: Ok, if you insist.  
  
Kunzite: Thank you.  
  
(They all sit down on a rock and take out their canteens to drink some water)  
  
Jadeite:(wipes sweat off his forehead) It sure is hot today.  
  
Nephrite: You could say that again.  
  
Jadeite: It sure is hot today.  
  
(The other 4 look at him)  
  
Jadeite: Huh? What is it?  
  
Kunzite: It was just an expression.  
  
Jadeite: Oh, really?  
  
(The other 4 smile as sweatrops form on their heads)  
  
Endymion:(stands up) Well, come on, let's get going!  
  
Zoisite: Come on, one more minute?  
  
Endymion: Are you kidding? We've still got a whole trail ahead of us.  
  
Nephrite: Uh, Endymion? Just how long is this trail?  
  
Endymion:(takes out map) Um, let me see....uh....about 5 miles!  
  
(The other 4 fall over in surprise)  
  
Kunzite: F..f..f...five miles?  
  
Jadeite: No way! I'm not going to hike 5 miles into a forest when it's 105 degrees out!  
  
Endymion: Ah, come on guys! It'll be fun!  
  
Zoisite: I dunno....  
  
Endymion: Come on guys! Please.....  
  
(As usual, with Endymion's amazing power of persuasion, they agree)  
  
Nephrite: Oh, all right.  
  
Endymion: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
(The other 4 groan as they trudge along behind them)  
  
4 hours later......  
  
Jadeite: huff...huff...Endymion...huff...we really...huff...need...to take a break.  
  
(Endymion doesn't hear him, but stops any way)  
  
Kunzite:(takes a drink from his canteen and pours some water on his head) Why'd you stop Endymion?  
  
Endymion: Hmmm...there's a fork in the trail. The right side of the trail is marked on the map, but the left side isn't.  
  
(The left side of the trail has a lot of trees and bushes while the right side has been cleared away)  
  
Nephrite: So?  
  
Endymion: I wonder why....  
  
Zoisite: Oh no...you're not thinking of....  
  
(Endymion starts walking down the left side of the trail)  
  
Jadeite: ugh...spoke too soon....  
  
(Endymion reaches the end of the trail, and the others catch up)  
  
Jadeite: Endymion, what are you doing!? This trail could be dangerous!  
  
Endymion: Does that look dangerous to you?  
  
(Endymion points to a waterfall and the others look on in awe)  
  
Nephrite: ...wow.....  
  
(Endymion takes off his hiking gear and starts wading in the water)  
  
Zoisite:(sigh) If you can't beat'em, join'em.  
  
(The rest take off their gear and they go into the water as well. As they reach the deeper end of the lake, they see Endymion a the top of the waterfall.)  
  
Kunzite:(shouts) Endymion! You get back down! You're going to get hurt!  
  
Jadeite:(not shouting) Or die for that matter.....  
  
(The other 3 give him a look)  
  
Endymion:(shouts) Ok!! (Jumps off the cliff in a cannonball) SUPER CANNONBALL!!!!  
  
(When he lands in the water he makes a huge splash which practically drowns the others)  
  
Nephrite:(gasping for air) Endymion! What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
  
Endymion:(innocently) What? What'd I do?  
  
(The others sigh in exasperation)  
  
(After that little incident, they swim around in the lake, cooling themselves off after 6 hours of hiking in the sun)  
  
Endymion:(notices something behind the waterfall) Hey guys, check this out.  
  
Zoisite:(As they all swim over) What is it?  
  
Endymion: There's a secret passage behind this waterfall.  
  
Kunzite: Oohh, no. Not this time. Endymion, as chief general, I forbid you go through this passageway.(Looks and sees the others follow him in curiosity as well) Hey guys, wait up!  
  
(Kunzite catches up and they all follow Endymion through a cave-like passageway)  
  
Endymion: This is so cool.  
  
Jadeite: Interesting...  
  
Nephrite: Neat.  
  
(When they reach the other side of the passageway, they end up at a beautiful lagoon)  
  
Endymion: Wow...this place is awesome!  
  
Zoisite: Hey guys, do you hear that? 


	2. A Hike in the Woods Chapter 2

Zoisite: Hey guys, do you hear that?  
  
Nephrite: Hear what?  
  
Kunzite: Listen.  
  
(They all listen carefully and hear voices)  
  
Endymion: Follow me, I think it's coming this way.  
  
(They all follow Endymion and end up in a forest)  
  
Zoisite: Are you sure they're here?  
  
(His question is answered when five girls run really fast by them)  
  
Zoisite: ....uh.....nevermind.....  
  
(They start running in the direction the girls ran)  
  
(AN: I'm going to label the girls by the color of the dresses their wearing until they introduce themselves.)  
  
Green: Hah! I told ya I'd win!  
  
Red: (catching her breath) Aw, come on, we knew you were gonna win anyway.  
  
Orange: (also catching her breath) Yeah, we all know you're the most athletic.  
  
Green: (Holds a wink and gives a "gun-point") That's right, and don't you forget that!  
  
(The girls laugh)  
  
Blue: Hey, where's Serenity?  
  
(They all see Serenity running and panting)  
  
Serenity: huff.....how...huff...can you guys.....run so fast?  
  
Red: Hey, some of us got it, some of us don't.  
  
(i'm gonna write differently from now on cuz i was informed that i wasnt allowed to write in dialogue form. -_-; well anywayz, on with the story)  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Serenity. "What?" replied Red. "Are you trying to tell me somthing?" asked Serenity. "No." said Red. "Yes you are! you're saying that I can't run!" said Serenity. "No I'm not!" said Red. "Yes you are!" replied Serenity. "Okay! Enough!" said Blue. "You guys are always bivkering" said Orange.  
  
*ACHOO!*  
  
The girls snapped their heads toward the noise. "Who's there?" said Green.  
  
"Way to go genius" whispered Nephrite. "Well sorry" whispered back Jadeite.  
  
The girls went behain Green for protection. "Whoever you are, come out!" shouted Green.  
  
"Should we go out?" whispered Zoisite. "Might as well." whispered Endymion. They all stood up out of the bush.  
  
*HIYAH!*  
  
Green kicked Kunzite in teh head and elbowed Nephrite in the stomach. Then Red punched Zoisite and Orange tripped Jadeite. Serenity ran up to Endymion and socked him in the stomach, but there was no effect. "Ugh! Ugh ugh ugh!" growled Serenity as she continued socking Endymion but not hurting him. ^_^;; "You guys!!" shouted Blue. "Huh?" everyone stopped and looked at Blue. "They're not here to harm us." she replied. All the girls looked at the strangers and they shook they shook they're heads. "Oh sorry" said Green as they all sweatdropped and let go.  
  
They all stood with they're groups. "Hi, we don't mean any harm, we just happened to find this place" said Endymion. "Nice to meet you" said Orange for her group. "Sorry to be rude. I'm Kunzite" he said as a bowed. "Zoisite", "Nephrite", "Jadeite", "Endymion." they said, each with a bow. "Minako" said Orange. "Ami" said Blue. "Makoto" said Green. "Rei" said Red. "Serenity." they said as they all curtsied. "Excuse us for a second" said Nephrite as he gathered his friends.  
  
"Dude, these girls are gorgeous!" said Jadeite. "You're telling me" said Kunzite. "I like Ami." said Zoisite somewhat bashfullly. "I got dibs on Rei" said Jadeite with a grin. "I call Makoto" said Nephrite. "I think I'll go for Minako." said Kunzite in thought. "I've got Serenity" said Endymion with a mischiveous look on his face. Seeing the expression on his face, the comrades smiled at each other.  
  
  
Hi Minna-san!~ This is the first time I've actually talked to you since I started to continue this story. ^_^ Well, what do you think?? Gomenasai for taking so long to update. I've got chapter 3 done but it's extremely short but only for a reason. You'll see. Well, I think that's all I've got to sat. PLZ R/R!! That's what keeps me goin! ^_~  
  
---Haruka 


End file.
